Empowering
Empowering also known as 'powering up' is a process which all temple guardians have to do to transform into an advanced version of themself, with qualities from their specified animal in the Chinese Zodiac. When empowered, all temple guardians have the base abilities of Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Power-blast Projection and Teleportation along with a few powers signature to themself. All empowerments result in a change of their clothing, in terms of colour and apparel. A few temple guardians when powered up transform completely and turn into more of a cross between a human and their specified animal such as Billy (who looks like a ram with human qualities), Chow (who grows a significant amount of body and grows much sharper teeth and claws which is suppose to resemble a dog), Victor (who looks like a shadow ox with human qualities), Saber Claw (who grows a lot more body hair and sharp, long teeth with claws which is suppose to resemble a shadow tiger), Tex (who looks like a centaur even before empowering and is suppose to resemble a shadow horse/stallion), Chang Wo (who when empowered looks like a shadow ape/monkey with human features) and K-Ho (who looks like a shadow wolf/dog with human qualities). Other temple guardians (when empowered) gain small features from their specified animal such as Ming (who's eyes and ears stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a rat along with a long ponytail which is suppose to resemble a rat tail), Beingal (who gets tiger skin and long claws when empowered), Cobra (who gets snake skin and the ability of elasticity when empowered, Mana Ho (who has a long horse tail and a 'neigh' sound even before empowering) and Borbal (who has snake skin even before empowering). Some temple guardians have superior strength compared to other temple guardians such as Ang who overrules every other temple guardian in terms of power Yang Rat: The Rat Powerband is shown to give the user the ability to shape-shift but always with a distinct feature showing (Like When Ming shapshifted into Ang but her long ponytail was showing), the user also gains metal claws that replaces their hands and can be used as an attack weapon. Users also have superior strength and agility compared to their untransformed self; as Ming was able to physically take on Ang and run on a rope without difficulty. Ming also demonstrated that when empowered, she could attack people with powerblasts. It is assumed that she can teleport (as this is one of the abilities that all temple guardians can do, but it was not shown) ; and she could possibly be able to do more. Her clothes also change from a white karate- gi with purple accents and white pants to a brown karate ji with pink accents. Ming's ears and eyes also stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a rat and she grows a long ponytail. Ox: The Ox Powerband is shown to give the user the ability of Age Enhancement, which (technically), physically makes the user stronger. The user also gets the ability of enhanced agility and presumably gets the ability of power blasts and teleportation and possibly more. It is also shown that the user transforms from regular clothes to full body armour with a horned helmet. Tiger: The Tiger Power Band is shown to give the user the ability of enhanced strength and agility, teleportation and power blast projection and possibly even more. The user also gets the ability of nail projection, which can be fired at enemies to temporarily stun them. Beingal is shown to transform from ordinary clothing to a robe only covering the front half of her body, while her bare skin appears to have a tiger pattern all over it (Much like cobra and her snake skin). Rabbit: The Rabbit Powerband is never seen as being empowered but the powers displayed include Duplication and the user has to learn how to Emotionally Enclose all feelings. Haye's powers are never really seen to their full potential, mostly because she only appeared in one episode, she never actually empowered it herself (the temple guardian always has the most control over the band) and because the band was cracked, causing the powers to go haywire. But it is presumed that the powerband gives the user the typical enhancements (when empowered) which every temple guardian would have ( Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Teleportation and Power Blasts ) possibly along with other powers. Dragon: The Dragon Powerband is shown to give the user a much stronger version of their untransformed self and generally stronger compared to other temple guardians. The band when empowered gives the user the ability of enhanced strength and agility, teleportation, power blast projection and reality perception. The user presumably has many more powers, as the dragon overrules anything in the Chinese Zodiac in terms of power. When the user empower's, they transform from ordinary clothing to a Red Karate-Gi with gold and white accents and a dragon symbol across the sachet on the front of the Gi, they also gain black trousers. Snake: The Snake Powerband is shown to give the user the ability of Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Elasticity, Semi-Shapeshifting, Venom Emission and Venom Resistance. It is presumed that it also gives the user the ability of power-blast projection and teleportation.When Cobra empowers the band, she transforms from ordinary clothing to snake skin, green hair and lips which greatly resembles a giant snake. Cobra's empowering animation is very different to other temple guardians empowering animation, this is probably due to the fact that her only empowerment appeared in the first episode and the animation of the power ups do generally, gradually get better throughout the episodes. Horse: The Horse Powerband and The Horse Guardian only appeared in one episode. The powerband was never seen as being empowered due to Ho Syen Koo pretending to be Mana Ho and stealing the powerband from the actual horse guardian. While in possession of the horse power band, Ho Syen Koo never actually powered up, but even if she did, the full potential of what the horse power band can do when empowered wouldnt be as much compared to Mana-Ho empowering it as the temple guardian always has the most control over the band. It is presumed that the powerband gives the user the typical enhancements (when empowered) which every temple guardian would have (Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Teleportation and Power Blasts) possibly along with other powers but Mana-Ho was definitely very strong even without her powerband as she was able to physically take another guardian (Xuan-Chi) in a fight . Mana-Ho seemed to have distinct features to a horse such as her 'neigh' and her horse tail. Ram: The Ram Powerband is never seen empowered by Billy, but we see when Billy is actually transformed, however, we see the band being empowered by Jungi, a boy who Jungi attempts to impress, Me Ying and several times by the Zodiac Master. The user when powered up gains the ability of Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Power Blast Projection, Terrakinesis and presumably teleportation; possibly even other powers. When empowered, the user also gains horns to resemble a ram, which can be used as an attack weapon. Monkey: The Monkey Power band is never seen as being empowered, but the powerband has been seen and attempted to get several times, but all tries have failed and the current whereabouts of the band are unknown. Presumed powers (when empowered) include Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Teleportation and Power Blasts and possibly even more powers Rooster: Dog: Pig: